


Weightless heart

by Ilyasviel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Have I said porn already?, I'm a cruel writer >_<, Light Angst, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre final battle, Sassy Boys, Season 2, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sheith is life, Smut, Teasing, but they are switch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After what happened on the Blade’s base, Shiro hasn’t had the chance to talk with Keith about it, not that he believes the young man will want to talk about his Galran heritage, but the way part of the team is treating him is… disturbing, at the very least. Especially Allura, who only answers him with monosyllables since they got the news, and Shiro sees the Red paladin sunk every time the Princess puts that distance between them. Several minutes pass with Shiro trying to figure a way to ease the pain but nothing seems to be a workable solution.Whatever… Tomorrow they will put this crazy plan into action, the incoming still uncertain. There are tons of things they must talk about before the final battle. Better to face death with your heart weightless, huh?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPOILER ALERT! This fic contains spoilers of season 2!





	Weightless heart

**Author's Note:**

> The Sheith virus is still pretty much alive >_<
> 
> I wanted to write something cute and smutty but didn't want to make it with Kuro, which only left me a tiny window of time to develop this story. In the end, it turned bittersweet, because we know what happens during the Battle with Zarkon... buuuuut I hope the story itself sweetens the pain.
> 
> I tagged it with light angst just in case, but is not 'real angst', just the pain I feel writing it T_T
> 
> As always, the fic is not betaed, so all the typos are mine. Let me know if you find something strange in my writing and I'll try to correct it ;) this poor Spanish girl does what she can!
> 
> All that said, hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

Golden light filters through the windows of the Castle of Lions’ bridge. The sun is setting on Olkarion, painting the usually white castle in different shades of gold and orange. Shiro stands in front of the windows, eyes fixed on the construction site where the giant teludav is being finished. But not even the pressure of the oncoming battle distracts him enough of the turmoil of feelings he has roaring inside his heart. After what happened on the Blade’s base, Shiro hasn’t had the chance to talk with Keith about it, not that he believes the young man will want to talk about his Galran heritage, but the way part of the team is treating him is… disturbing, at the very least. Especially Allura, who only answers him with monosyllables since they got the news, and Shiro sees the Red paladin sunk every time the Princess puts that distance between them. Several minutes pass with Shiro trying to figure a way to ease the pain but nothing seems to be a workable solution. 

 

Whatever… Tomorrow they will put this crazy plan into action, the incoming still uncertain. There are tons of things they must talk about before the final battle. Better to face death with your heart weightless, huh?

 

With that thought in mind, Shiro pushes himself away from the windows and walks to his station, opening the controls to look out for Keith. Finding him in the training room didn’t surprise Shiro at all. With a sigh, Shiro closes the screen before marking himself and Keith out of access. The rest of the team will have to deal with whatever explodes from now on until the time to attack arrives.

 

Shiro’s steps echoed in the silent hallways on his way down the castle. The team has left the castle to enjoy a visit to the city, Olkari more than happy to entertain them. Shiro has been too restless to join them, and Keith, well, Allura has made it pretty clear she didn’t want him with them, and so the Red paladin has left the bridge like an hour ago. It hurts Shiro more than he can put into words to see the way Allura’s actions are affecting Keith, how the usually stoic warrior lowers his eyes and his shoulders fall, defeated by his genes and a hatred that has endured 10.000 years on the Alteans hearts. 

 

When he reaches the training room, he slides inside the control room, not wanting to disturb the other paladin in the middle of a training session. What he sees through the windows surprises him. Keith has deactivated the gravity fields of the training area and is floating on it, surrounded by cold death train bots. The layer of sweat covering his body plasters his hair to his face and neck, hands hanging back while his body floats in the middle of the room. Shiro hears his own gasp at the view. Keith has been always beautiful, with his big lilac eyes and chiselled face, but now that more than a year has passed, he has grown into a gorgeous man, with a body made of pure muscle, packing way more strength than he looks. Before he can follow with his train of thoughts, Keith changes his stance until his feet are pointing to the ground below. Using the bodies around him as a foothold, he pushes himself inch by inch to the floor, until he can use his blade as a support to push himself forward. He floats less than a foot over the metal floor, his body moving swiftly to the control panel. Once there, he ends the simulation, returning the gravity to its normal state, the clattering of the robot remains falling to the ground making Shiro’s teeth cringle. Keith cracks his neck and shoulders before swiping the sweat from his face with a forearm. From where he stands, Shiro can see the new program waiting for the ok, and he decides to join him. They have always talked better while dancing, anyway. 

 

By the time Shiro reaches the door of the training room, the new program is on and running, with Keith using the reduced gravity to jump higher and reach farther with every swing of his sword. He is using the Galran sword instead of his bayard, but it didn’t surprise Shiro. He has shown him how skilled he was with the little knife during his trials, and months of paladins’ fights have proved he was an incredible swordsman. But seeing him moving with the grace of a dancer between the bots, striking and dodging with an ease Shiro envies, only makes his wish to join him grow. “Care if I join?”

 

“Pause simulation.” The bots stop in their position, arms raised to attack but frozen in time. Keith turns to face the door where Shiro is standing with his trademarked lopsided grin. “I thought you will be at the city.”

 

He hasn’t said no, so Shiro steps inside the room and locks the door behind him, “You know I hate this kind of parties. Politics are not my cup of tea.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Keith uses the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, giving Shiro a peak of the defined muscles of his abs and making him cough to cover the gasp. A raised brow is Keith’s only answer but Shiro is grateful for his silence. “I’m training on low gravity, decreasing it with every wave. Kolivan said I must learn how to fight in every kind of environment.”

 

Shiro moves to the console to add his profile to the training simulation, which will add several bots to every wave. “Sounds like a good idea. Let's see if I haven’t forgotten the Zero-G training from my young days.”

 

“You sound like a grandpa. Come on, get in position.” With a swift flourish, Keith stands in position again, the sword pointing down while the grip stands in front of his face. From the corner of his eye, he can see Shiro moving closer until he is behind him, the low vibration of his Galran arm giving him the ok. “Start simulation.”

 

And for the next minutes, both paladins fight through the first waves of bots, the purplish light of Shiro’s arm drawing curves in the training room, followed by the tiniest one of Keith’s sword, the sigil on his blade glowing with every hit. When the IA announces the wave four, Shiro lets his body fall to the ground and stretches his back, relaxing his arm, “Pause simulation.”

 

Keith jumps to move closer to him, the sword already turning into the unawakened form, “Tired already, old man?”

 

A roll of his eyes and a push makes the words unnecessary, but Shiro answers him anyway, “This old man still can make you bite the dust, little punk.” The smile the Red paladin gives him makes Shiro’s heart beat faster on his chest, “In fact, I’m getting bored with those bots. Wanna spar with me? No weapons, of course.” 

 

“Ready to have your ass handle back to you?” Keith sheaths his knife on his back before cracking his neck, hands pulling his hair back and making a low bun. “End simulation. Decrease gravity to zero.”

 

The sound of Shiro unzipping his vest mixes with the one from the bots leaving the training area when the IA acknowledges the order. It flies to the end of the room before floating like his owner. In the middle of the training area, Shiro and Keith are leaving the ground, close enough to grasp the other, just waiting. The Black paladin crosses his arms, a smug grin growing on his face, “Soooo, you need to use gravity against me to have a chance to win, huh?”

 

“Scared of a floating fight? Mark the day on the galactic calendars! Shiro, the Black paladin, head of Voltron, Champion of the arena, scared of a bit of gravity zero against a man who even reaches his chin!”

 

In a swift movement, Shiro grabs Keith and pulls him closer, flesh arm wrapped around his neck in a choke manoeuvre. “You are doomed, little punk.”

 

Keith has the guts to giggle before kicking him on the stomach with both elbows, making him growl and loosen the grip. In a cat-like move, Keith turns to face him and uses his hands to crawl over Shiro, ending behind him. He mimics Shiro’s choke but uses his free arm to capture the flesh hand, twisting it onto his back. His smirk can be heard on his words, “I’m already doomed, Shiro. Now I’m at least enjoying it for a while.”

 

The arm around his neck was only keeping him in place, not applying all the strength he knows Keith has. “Maybe enjoy it more seriously then.” His Galran arm grasps the opposite shoulder of the younger paladin, strong fingers grabbing the stretchy material of his shirt and pulling him forward. The movement catches Keith by surprise, the Red paladin’s grip on Shiro’s neck disappearing when he was moved forward. Strong arms wrap around Keith’s body, pinning his arms securely against his sides, Shiro’s face resting on his chest. The Black paladin was smirking, Keith didn’t need to see it to know it. “Gotcha.”

 

Keith struggles on Shiro’s arms, wiggling like a snake to no avail. “I believe we said no weapons, you cheater.”

 

“I can’t take it off, as much as I want it sometimes. A weaponised alien arm wasn’t part of my plans when I joined the Kerberos mission.”

 

Those words make Keith stops fighting, going lax on his arms, “At least you know someday you can take it off.”

 

Shiro loosens the grip on Keith and pulls himself until he is face to face with him, arms still wrapped around him to keep him close. “And maybe I will never do it. I got it for all the wrong reasons, but now is part of me as the flesh one. Would I prefer my real arm? Of course I do, but I would not have survived this long without it. I--” Now that Shiro has Keith on his arms, those beautiful eyes focused on him and the strong hands resting on his hips, the words got stuck on his throat, but not for the reasons he can see flying behind Keith’s eyes. Remembering himself his own speech from not an hour ago, he forces the words out. “I would have never reached Earth again, never seen you again. The Lions may have never been awakened and the Galra empire will dominate for another ten thousand years.”

 

“Would you have wanted to see me if you have known then that I’m half Galra?” Keith has lowered his face with the words, hands trembling where he was grabbing Shiro’s shirt.

 

His real hand slides until he can bury his fingers on Keith’s hair, pulling his head back and forcing the young paladin to look back at him. “Always. You still are my favourite punk. Knowing your mother wasn’t human didn’t change who you are, Keith. Look at me. A full year I’ve been on Galran hands, with them turning me into a weapon, making me kill at a daily basis. I’m not a hundred percent human myself, for several reasons, and you never looked at me with doubt in your eyes. For you, I’m still Shiro. And it is not different for me, Keith.”

 

“That arm didn’t represent you, Takashi.”

 

The silliest smile grows on Shiro’s face. Keith never uses his first name, in fact, this is the second time he uses it, the one and only time have been their last day together before the launch of the Kerberos mission. “And your genes didn’t represent you either, Keith. You are who you are, no matter who your mother was.”

 

In a moment of weakness, the kind Shiro has never seen on Keith, he closes his eyes, leaning on the hand on his nape, “Tell that to them.”

 

“They will come to that soon, too. We all have changed a lot lately, and in fact, you are the only who keep being the same to me. You are still my stubborn best friend, best pilot of the Garrison and a hell of a fighter, no matter the number of labels the universe throws at you.”

 

A tiny smile appears on Keith’s mouth, “How you always know what to say to make me feel better?”

 

Shiro beams to that beautiful smile, pulling the hair between his fingers until Keith opens his gorgeous eyes to look at him. The lopsided grin is back on Shiro’s face, and he even winks to Keith before talking. “It comes with the job. They give you a uniform, the gallons and a book with _‘Short sentences to cheer up the team’_.”

 

“You are an idiot, sir.”

 

The hands keeping Keith in place slide down until Shiro can capture Keith’s fingers. The weightless pull of the gravity zero makes him feel bold for the first time in years. “But I’m your idiot, Keith. Now, this idiot wants to dance with you.”

 

Keith looks at him with a soft blush and surprised eyes, his words affecting him more than he will never admit. “We were already dancing.”

 

The words are still hanging between them when Shiro pulls him closer, moving their joined hands to his neck. The movement will have been enough to anyone, but the little gasp of surprise from Keith signals Shiro he needs to explain himself. “I want to dance-dance, Keith. Indulge me, please?” The begging works as swiftly as ever, and Keith interlaces his fingers behind Shiro’s neck the next heartbeat, while the older man captures Keith’s slender hip.

 

A soft humming leaves Shiro, who has closed his eyes and hummed the moment his hands had contacted Keith’s hips. It was a sweet song, one he has always dreamed to dance with his partner but never got the chance. With a quick movement of his shoulders, he makes them roll slowly, floating amidst the empty room. Soon he is pulling Keith even closer, until he can bury his face on the crook of his neck, inhaling the special scent he has always related to Keith. Not even the musky one of his sweat after the training can mask the perfect bouquet of Keith, the one that makes him think of starry skies, full moons and desert roads. “I didn’t come here only to spar.”

 

“Surprisingly for you, I worked it out by myself.”

 

Shiro’s hands move from the hips to Keith’s lower back, hugging him and forcing his body to slide even higher against him. “Have you finished mocking me?” When a soft chuckle reverberates on Keith’s chest, Shiro smiles against the skin of his neck and keeps going. “I’ve been thinking, and yeah, it is dangerous for me, yadda yadda yadda.” A soft laugh is Keith’s answer and Shiro joins him for a second, “The plan is dangerous, but we can finish this stupid war in a single blow and it is worth the danger. But if everything goes well and we win, the team will want to go back to Earth. And I know you will want to stay here until you discover who you can be amongst the Blade.” Keith tenses on his arms, the fingers on his neck moving to grasp the strong shoulders to avoid Shiro notices the trembling on them, to no avail. “I want to stay with you, Keith. I’ve been without you for a year, I’m sure as hell I can’t survive another one after those past months with you.”

 

“Shiro…”

 

“Let me finish, please.” Keith gives a short nod and the older man continues with his speech. “I know I have nothing to offer to you. I’m a broken man, with more scars than the ones you can see painting my body, but I still have a heart to give and it is yours if you want it.”

 

Keith pushes him back but keeps his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, his lilac eyes focused on the grey ones of Shiro. “Are you serious?” The Black paladin nods at him and gives him a shy smile. “And this is not something the fear of death is making you say? Or just pity for the poor halfbreed?”

 

“I learned to not fear death, Keith. But it is just mine I can be fearless about. Just thinking of losing you make my insides ache. And I didn’t want to face this battle without having told you all the things I wanted to say for the last year when your face was the only thing keeping me sane.”

 

“And why wait until now, when I’m broken, and sad, and angry with the universe?”

 

The real hand of Shiro slides until he can cup Keith’s face, the younger man’s eyes opening in surprise with a gasp. “Because I’m a coward, Keith. I dreamed so long about us that I feared your answer to my question. But now, after everything we survived and the incoming battle, what made me kick my ass and take the step has been the fear of losing you again. Not in battle, I will gladly take every bullet and edge aimed at you and will die a happy man, but after it. That peace and treaties would push us apart when you choose to stay here and I didn’t have a reason to stay beside my own stubbornness.”

 

Keith leans on the warm hand, closing his eyes, “I will never push you aside, Shiro. Death will be a merciful end compared to losing you again. I searched for you for a year and then followed you to the other side of the universe. I know I can be a bit complicated and even hard to read, but-- you know, even Lance knows I’m head over heels for you.” 

 

Now is Shiro’s turn to gasp in surprise, the shy smile on Keith’s face making him blush, “Are you serious?” 

 

The same question hangs between them and for half a minute Keith didn’t answer him, making the corners of Shiro’s mouth go down. And then Keith is launching himself against Shiro, the little movement making them slide back, a giggle accompanying the moment his hands capture Shiro’s face while he rests their foreheads together. “Isn’t it obvious? The mighty Black paladin can be pretty obtuse when he wants, huh?” Shiro’s brows can’t go higher on his face, his mouth slack and open while he lets his hands capture Keith’s waist. “I will keep you by my side whatever the cost, wherever the place. I’ll chain you to my leg if necessary, my wanderer.” The grin is returning to Shiro’s face, a new light shining on his eyes while he studies Keith’s mirroring smile. “Now, my dear Takashi Shirogane, close those beautiful eyes for a second and let me kiss you as I’ve been dreaming since I discovered what a kiss was.”

 

Shiro didn’t let him close the distance, the Black paladin doing it with half-closed eyes,  sealing their mouths. Neither of them breathes for a few seconds, too enraptured on the feeling of their lips finally touching to care. But Keith wants more, needs more, and so he slides the hands he has been using to cup Shiro’s face to his neck, one wrapped tightly around it and the other playing with the short hair of his nape. The Red paladin tilts his head to have better access before kissing him properly, following the curve of Shiro’s lips with the tip of his tongue. The older man reacts with a little moan, moment Keith uses to slide his tongue inside the hot cave of Shiro’s mouth. And what a sound he does when their tongues touch at last. The low growl reverberates on Keith’s chest, making him crave for more of that, wanting nothing more than having Shiro singing for him.

 

Before Keith can keep going, Shiro’s head hits the wall with a loud thud, making them break the kiss when the older man grunts in pain. Keith uses one of his arms to put some distance between them and the wall, the other hand caressing the back of Shiro’s head to ease the pain. “Sorry, my bad.”

 

“Don’t you dare to feel sorry for anything that happened since I crossed that door.”

 

Keith manoeuvres his body to cage Shiro against the wall, having found a frame he can grasp to maintain the position. “I’m sorry for giving you a reason to stop kissing me, nothing else. But look! We will hit nothing unnoticed anymore.”

 

Shiro is grinning like a madman. Keith has wrapped his body around him, pinning him against the wall with a full body grasp, and he can’t think on anywhere he would rather be. With grabby hands, he captures Keith’s waist and pulls him closer, before letting his fingers trace a path upward over the line of his spine, touching every protuberance he can sense under the thin material of his shirt. The Red paladin is arching under the touch like a cat craving for a pet. And Shiro is more than happy to do it. Once he reaches his neck, his Galran hand takes a hold of the long locks of his hair, and the other one keeps caressing the offered back up and down, scratching it slightly. Keith’s mouth is half open when he goes down on him, sealing their lips before Shiro attacks his tongue with all his might, sucking and lapping and nipping it until Keith is melting in his arms. 

 

For several minutes, they keep kissing until neither knows where his body starts and the other’s ends. The heat between them growing with every swipe of their tongues, every caress of their hands, every little pull on their hair. And then Shiro is sliding his hand under Keith’s shirt, warm fingers splashed against the sweaty lower back, and Keith can’t fight the needy whine escaping him. Shiro breaks the kiss and buries his face on Keith’s neck, panting against the soaked skin. “Damn, Keith. I want to eat you alive.”

 

The Red paladin’s voice is broken and too low for his usual steadiness, but he can’t care less about it. “Yes, do it. Please.”

 

A growl is the only thing Shiro can create as an answer. With a swift movement, he turns them around and pulls Keith higher, until he buries his face on his strong abs while Keith fights to keep their position against the wall. Using his teeth, Shiro pulls up the shirt, drinking in the sight of the soft skin covering the strong muscles. His hands had followed the curve of his waist, following the hem of the shirt until it reaches the ribcage. Once there, his fingers keep pulling it up while his mouth ends between his pecs, tongue darting outside to lick a line between them. The salty flavour of his sweat tastes delicious, and Shiro knows he will never get enough. With that in mind, he follows the curve of every muscle he can find with his tongue, biting them here and there until Keith is a whining mess asking for more. And Shiro has been never more grateful for the environmental control of the training room because he only needs to push himself lower to reach the hem of his trousers. 

 

Keith stops breathing the same moment Shiro’s mouth reaches the waist of his pants, his warm breath making goosebumps appear on his navel. The Black paladin nuzzles his belly button before following the trail of dark hair leading down, stopping mere inches above Keith wants him the most. Shiro’s mouth traces the line of his waistband, ending on the right hip bone, where he rests his chin and looks up, ready to talk. Keith huffs annoyed, silencing the older paladin long enough to talk. “Shiro, for God’s sake, don’t you dare to ask for permission! I need you and I can always stop you if I didn’t like what you do. Stop worrying and just do me as you want.” Shiro’s mouth is open in surprise, a beautiful O that makes the little whine sounds higher than planned. The way the words have affected him makes Keith smirk, hands craving to touch but fearing to lose their grip to the wall, the pull of the gravity zero harder than he wished for. Keith feels powerful on his precarious position, with someone as incredible in every aspect of life as Shiro looking at him as if he was the last meal he will ever taste. Smugness flows through him, mixing with the lust he has been engulfed by since their first kiss. “Come on, Takashi. Cat got your tongue?”

 

Keith counts his own heartbeats while Shiro gets his bearings, the way his pupils dilate even more making him shiver. And then he talks, his voice sounds raspier, lower than usual, but the accompanying smirk is the same as always, an enticing one that lights up his handsome face. “Yup. A big cat got my tongue, and he is about to regret it.” The tickling of his warm breath is still clinging to Keith’s skin when Shiro latches his mouth against the tensed abs, a little whine escaping the younger man. But he can’t dwell on the sensation for long. A second later a strong hand cups him over his trousers, making Keith arch his back against the cold wall, biting his lip to keep the loud moans at bay. But Shiro is relentless. Keith has given him permission to act, and he plans to do it. Tonight he will fulfil the thousands of dreams from the past year. With deft fingers, he opens the button of Keith’s trousers, lowering the zip slowly while his mouth keeps attacking the now reddened skin of his abdomen. The hotness of the hardened cock under the thin material of his underwear makes Shiro mewl while biting Keith’s harder, and the combined assault makes the Red paladin join him, their voices echoing in the empty room. 

 

Shiro forces himself to pull back, his grey eyes focused on the heaving chest in front of him before letting his eyes roam lower, enjoying the telltale mark of his love bites on the marbled skin. Near his own marks, he can see the diminishing bruises from their last fights, including the one on the Blade’s base, and he has to fight hard to not try to kiss the pain away. His brain is working at high speed, with so many inputs, so many things he wishes to do. And so he closes his eyes and lets his body talk. He goes back to his previous task, teeth scratching the skin near one of the big bruises just to kiss them sweetly the next heartbeat. His deft fingers didn’t stop his teasing over the growing bulge, thumb following the curve of the head where he can sense the moment a big droplet of pre-cum pushes its way out, wetting the material and his own fingertip. For a moment, Shiro stops moving, breath catching on his chest when the craving rushes over him. Need grows inside him, and the little sounds escaping Keith’s throat aren’t helping. Then his brain makes him raise his hand and lick the saltiness from his finger, undoing him. “God, Keith--” Shiro’s eyes close for a moment, his breath ragged as if he has been running. The need is making his head go dizzy, the flavour still filling his mouth screaming for more.

 

“I’ve been called worse. But now, Takashi, please, don’t stop.”

 

With a growl, Shiro returns his hand to the desired bulge, deft fingers pushing the thin material down. With a trembling hand, he wraps his fingers around Keith’s manhood, a hardness covered by the silkiest skin he has ever touched. And the throaty sound that goes with the gesture… he can’t say if it has been him or Keith, but he didn’t care. The next thing Shiro’s brain registers is the second after his tongue darted to trace the curve of Keith’s cock. He has been mesmerised by the salty flavour when he has only had a taste, but now that he has the full prize at reach… the growl he lets go would be called animalistic in any other situation, but now is just a reflection of his desperation. With his hand resting on the base of Keith’s cock, Shiro guides it into his waiting mouth, plump lips open wide to take it in. And God be damned if this wasn’t the tastiest thing Shiro has ever had. The mix of flavours is addicting: the perfect amount of sweat, Keith’s flavour and the tiny drops of pre-cum. And as every addict he has ever meet, the craving grows with every swipe of his tongue, every hollow of his cheek.

 

Shiro has been so endorsed on his own mind he didn’t register the moment their position has turned less stable, until a set of hands landed on his hair, fingers grasping at it like a lifeline. He lets his eyes open and looks up, only to find himself studied by darkened lilac pools. Keith has taken off his shirt, his well-defined chest at full display. The bun has disappeared long ago, and his hair falls onto his neck. His lips are wet and red, the mark of his own teeth painting his lower lip. “Fuck, Shiro--” The hands on his neck keep moving, stroking him without pressuring him. “You are way better than the Shiro of my dreams.”

 

The knowledge of Keith dreaming about him makes Shiro groan, and the added vibration makes Keith’s back arch even more. With a slurry sound, the Black paladin pulls off the cock in his mouth, hand working on it up and down with soft motions, before he pushes himself up. His hand never leaves the hard member, eliciting more soft sounds from Keith’s throat while he kisses his way up the delicious torso. When he reaches the crook of his neck, he bites it, hard enough to mark, wanting to leave his imprint on him, a lasting one. “So, you dreamed of me, huh? And what exactly that other Shiro liked to do to you? Blow you off on his knees? Eat you alive like a dessert?”

 

“Yes--” Keith is wriggling under his onslaught, fingers clawing Shiro’s back in a deadly grip. “Fuck-- All of it. And more.”

 

Shiro’s tongue traces the curve of Keith’s neck, reaching the lobe of his ear before sucking it. “Tell me about it.”

 

“I-- I can’t.” Keith notices the big grin on Shiro’s face against his neck, but his words make the hand torturing him slow the pace until he was barely caressing it with his fingertips. “Jesus Christ, Shiro. You want to kill me or what?”

 

Another bite on his neck and Keith is moaning to the ceiling. “No killing, more like fucking you silly. But you know I’ve always been a curious man. You can’t tell me you dreamt about me and not share it.”

 

“You are a moron, Takashi.” Just then Shiro bites him hard again before closing his fingers harder around him, “Fuck. You are lucky you are too cute for your own sake. I can’t be mad at you for long.” When Shiro loosens the grip around him again, Keith takes a deep breath, trying to steady his heart and his brain. And when his mind works again, even if it is at half pace, his mischievous side says _‘hi’_ and an idea appears on it. He smirks to himself before moving one of his hands to capture Shiro’s nape, keeping him in place. “You want to know? I’ve been dreaming of you for a long time now. Sometimes it was sweet and friendlier, with memories mixing on them. But other times, when I felt adventurous, the dreams turned hornier. I dreamed of you peeling off your Garrison uniform, slowly, walking proudly in your birthday suit and pinning me against the nearest wall. Other nights I saw you on your knees, worshipping me with a passion I never knew in my life. I dreamed of me being the one on my knees, taking you whole, pursuing your moans and shivers.” Shiro’s breath is hot against his sweated skin, the hand on his cock still while he hears Keith talk. “Do you remember our last night at the canyons? That night I dreamed of you bending me over your bike and fucking me to the next week.”

 

A single “Fuck!” is the only word Shiro’s brain can conjure.

 

“Yeah. Fuck. Like the first time I saw you wearing the Black paladin suit: I dreamed of peeling it off with my teeth. Sometimes in my room, others in yours, but more often than not in the Black Lion’s cockpit. In my dreams, you laid yourself naked on the pilot seat, the low purr of your lion filling the silences while I pump relentless into you, your mouth producing the sweetest sounds.”

 

“Damn, Keith!” The hand around his cock tightens the grip, pumping at him harder and faster, making the Red paladin exchange his hushed words for a throaty moan. “You will be the death of me, but what a way to go.”

 

Even in his lusty state, Keith can’t stop the laugh from flying free, joining the one Shiro is making. “Indeed.”

 

Shiro keeps working his cock up and down while biting and licking every inch of skin available. But soon it wasn’t enough. “Can we--” Nerves makes him stutter. Even after what has transpired between them he can’t fight it. “Do you mind if we move to a more comfortable place?”

 

Keith’s little laugh surprises Shiro, who stops kissing his neck to push himself up and locking their gazes. “Shiro... Stop worrying, will you?” He kisses the tip of his nose before pushing him away, the gravity taking him farther than planned. “End simulation.”

 

A synthetic voice follows his order with an “Acknowledge.”

 

Their bodies travel down slowly, gravity returning to its normal state while they float to the ground. The sound of their boots hitting it is almost too loud, the only thing echoing inside the room beside their ragged breaths. Shiro tries to look anywhere but Keith while the Red paladin covers his manhood again, closing his trousers before walking to the corner where his shirt was laying after its little flight. Shiro’s hand is already scratching his nape by the time Keith moves closer, the nerves flowing from him as lust has been doing it mere moments ago. Keith grabs his hand and pulls it to his mouth, where he kisses the knuckles, “Come on. I want you naked and in a comfy bed in the next five minutes or I’m gonna explode.”

 

“I will explode if you keep talking like that.”

 

Keith is pulling him to the door, stopping only to grab his jacket from the closet near the door. When he looks at him over his shoulder, the grin is big enough to blind Shiro. “Never thought you will like the dirty talk. Don’t worry, I have more from where this has come from. Take me to a private place, and I’ll blow your mind… and maybe you too.”

 

The next thing Keith knows is Shiro has him pinned against the cold wall of the hallway, Shiro’s body pressing it hard against it. “You are playing with fire, Keith.”

 

Lust spikes again in Keith’s body. “Maybe I want to be burnt, Takashi.” A second later Keith finds himself raised from the ground, his legs wrapping themselves around Shiro’s hips without a second thought. The Black paladin didn’t say another word, just secures him on his grasp before start walking again. 

 

The short stroll seems longer than usual but maybe is because they have to stop now and then to kiss and nip and lick the other’s lips. They lose even the elevator ride in a fog of lust, with Shiro grinding like a madman against the bulge on Keith’s trousers, both panting with every little thrust. A hissing sound breaks their kiss when the elevator’s door opens once they reached the quarters' area. They keep touching everywhere they can while Shiro walks to the closest room. It was his own, and he opens the door leaning his hand on it, the Galran arm keeping Keith in place effortlessly. Shiro locks the door blindly because Keith has raised himself and is kissing him senseless while the older man fights to keep his bearings. Once the beep signalling the red light is on over his door, Shiro walks straight to the bunk. The struggle to fit them on the narrow bed will be a funny one, but they can manage it. When his knees touch the mattress, he forces himself to break the kiss. “Here we are. Alone. And with a horizontal surface available. Still wanting to blow my mind?”

 

“The game is on. Put me down and let me take care of you.”

 

Shiro turns over his heels with a grin plastered on his face. “Don’t wanna.” They fall to the bed while Keith yelps in surprise and Shiro laughs hard. 

 

When his back hits the mattress, the younger man almost bounces on his arms, grunting at him. “You are doomed, Shirogane. I’m gonna make you forget your own name.” 

 

“I’m always on for a challenge, Kogane.”

 

Keith’s smirk makes Shiro’s insides melt, and when the Red paladin pulls himself until he is straddling his hips, he can only gaze at him. Keith basks on it, those grey eyes roaming over him with a passion he never dreamed to see outside the dreamland. But now… now Shiro’s eyes are following every one of his moves, darkening with every piece of clothes he lets fall over the edge of the bed. His red jacket has been the first to go, followed by the black shirt. Shiro’s hands are grasping with force his thighs when his chest is bared to him again. The next item has been his belt, falling with a loud clunk when the knife hit the ground. A mischievous grin grows on Keith’s face when he kneels up, hands resting on the wall over Shiro’s head. “Care to lend me a hand? You have proven your expertise on unzipping my pants before.”

 

“Had someone told you that you are a brat when horny?” But Shiro’s mouth is turned up when he talks, the smirk on his face mimicking the one on Keith’s. His hands move up the strong thighs he has been grasping, fingers walking teasingly until he reaches his hips. When Keith winks at him, Shiro can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. This guy will be the death of him for sure. With slow movements, Shiro reaches the button of his pants, opening it without breaking the eye contact with him. Next goes the zip which he lowers slowly, enjoying the way Keith’s eyes dilate even more with every half inch he lowers it. Once done, he pushes himself up, hands sliding back to dive inside his loosened pants to grab the round muscles of his ass. He is close enough to kiss, but he decides against it. If the boy wants to tease, two can play the game. Their lips are almost touching, their breaths mixing. “Seems I excelled on that task.”

 

Keith’s mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water, pursuing the warmth of Shiro’s lips near his, but the words make him stop. Seeing clearly through Shiro’s plans, he pushes his hips higher, forcing his pants lower when the arms attached to the hands grabbing his ass pushed them down with the movement. “You delivered, Shirogane. But I’m still wearing too many clothes, don’t you think?” His breath has been caressing Shiro’s lips with every word, the Black paladin trembling by the effort of keeping his body upright and the mix of want and need for those plump lips. But Keith is not in the mood to be generous and so, with a last almost kiss, he raises from the bed, feet secured on each side of Shiro’s hips. The Galran hand is still entangled with the trousers, and Keith uses it as a help to wiggle the pants off, pooling them on his knees. 

 

For the first time in years, Keith is grateful for his short size, because it gives him space to move inside the built-in bed. With all the grace he can muster, he moves one foot after the other between Shiro’s legs, turning around to give him his back and a full view of his still clothed ass. A last look over his shoulder precedes the movement that makes Shiro groan. Keith leans his hands on the wall in front of him, bending his waist to give the older man a better show. With his right hand, he pushes the trousers the rest of the way down, deft fingers opening the zips of his boots before taking them off. It takes more concentration than expected, but he manages it, taking off the shoes and trousers in no time. He straightens his back and turns his face enough to watch Shiro while he lets his fingers capture the waist of his boxers and pull it down, the elastic material following the curve of his ass almost in slow-motion. 

 

Shiro is whining from his spot on the pillows, legs twitching with barely controlled need. His eyes roam over the naked expanse of marred skin. Keith is so perfect as he is. An artisan must have sculpted his body,  with the correct amount of curves and hard angles. Even the few scars that cover his body were perfect, like the little details an artist will put to a work to make it even better. His long hair covers the back of his neck, but the angle lets him see the love bites he has left there, making his mouth water from the mere memory. A deep growl escapes his control when he sits back, arms surrounding Keith’s lower body while his face rests on an ass cheek.

 

“Seeing something you like, Shiro?” A bite on his ass is Shiro’s answer, and Keith’s laugh echoes in the silent room. “I’ll take that as a yes. But now you are the one overdressed. Lay down and let me help you with that.”

 

The scratch of nails over his thigh makes Keith’s head fall back, goosebumps following the trail of red lines. Shiro keeps mouthing the hard muscle, biting and kissing it between words. “I would not survive the teasing you undressing me will be, baby.”

 

“But you can, my mighty paladin. Besides…” Keith frees himself from Shiro’s grasp, pushing him back and kneeling between his legs in a move so quick it seemed unnatural. His hands, with more strength that someone of his size must have, are pushing Shiro down, pinning him while he lays between his legs, his hip bones resting against his inner thighs with a warmth that was almost too much for Shiro’s heart. “Patience yields focus, Takashi.”

 

Shiro covers his eyes with his hand, fighting hard against the laugh wanting to burst free, but he fails, and soon they are laughing. “You, dirty player! Using my own words against me.”

 

Keith crawls over Shiro until they are face to face again. He pulls off Shiro’s hand with the help of his teeth and lips, and the older man let him do what he wants because the view he has when the hand disappears is almost too perfect to be real. Deep lilac eyes almost consumed by the darkness of his dilated pupils, a soft blush covering his face, the hickeys he has left on his neck darkening with every passing minute. And the naked body behind the beautiful face? Too much for him. His hands end on Keith’s lower back, pulling him closer and Keith didn’t resist him this time. Once they are chest to chest, the red paladin closes the distance to the half-opened mouth in front of him. As soon as their lips touch, their tongues begin a new battle for dominance, dancing around their mouths, until Keith pushes his inside Shiro’s mouth only to use the tip to draw a line in his palate, making Shiro shiver. That only empowers Keith, who keeps doing it until the man under him is a quivering mess. 

 

Too enraptured to notice it, Shiro almost jumps when Keith’s hands grab his pecs between them, middle fingers playing with the hardened nipples over the thin material of his shirt, while he keeps kissing him and making his brain go flat line. The needy sounds erupting from him must have shamed him, but those little touches are too good to care. Keith is smirking against his mouth, using his nails to scratch slightly the pebbled numbs, drinking the sounds Shiro is making like a good wine. When he breaks the kiss and pulls back, he founds the older man with his eyes closed in bliss, mouth half-opened, his lips wet and reddened thanks to his ministrations. “Shiro…” When Shiro fights to open his eyes, Keith pulls up his shirt, wanting to touch every inch available of skin. “I really hope you didn’t want for this to be a single timer because I’m already getting addicted to you.”

 

Shiro raises his arms and arches his back to help Keith peel off his t-shirt, pulling him closer when he returns to the bed with a thud, their faces so close their breaths mingle. “Not a chance, baby. After the battle, I will tell the team about us, not just for bragging about me being the luckiest guy in this side of the universe, but because I plan to tie you up to this bed and fuck you so long and hard you will need my help to move around for a week. The Black and Red paladin will be unavailable while we celebrate our victory.”

 

Something dark passes behind Keith’s eyes, a short groan escaping before a mischievous grin grows on his face. “Tie me up, huh? You will have to work very hard to get me that riled up, Takashi.” His tongue traced the curve of Shiro’s lower lip after he says his name, making the older man shudder under him. “Lets our future selves worry about it. Right now, I want to eat you whole, and you will let me, right?”

 

“You are in for a treat, then. Carry on, cadet.”

 

The roll of Keith’s eyes loses the seriousness when he has to fight against his own lips, which twist up without his permission. But the younger man has never been one to run away from a challenge and undoing Takashi Shirogane counts as the biggest one he has ever faced. He leans his right arm on the bed, lowering his stance until his lips are closing against Shiro’s chin. His free hand find a strong shoulder, using his calloused fingertips to follow its curves, stopping now and then to trace the scars he can find. Meanwhile, his mouth draws the line of Shiro’s jaw with soft nips and kisses, giving the same treatment to his earlobe before going down into the crook of his neck, biting the pulse point harder before lapping the soft mark his canines had left. During the first stages of the onslaught, Shiro’s arms have fallen to his sides, hands closed in tight fists around a handful of sheets, while his full body twist with want. Keith sits back, enough to take off the weight from his arm, sliding both hands down Shiro’s shoulders, following the curve of his biceps and forearms until he finds his hands, forcing them to open and intertwining their fingers. With a slowness that seems unbelievable for his lust filled mind, Keith pulls them until he positions them over Shiro’s head. The movement has brought him face to face again, his naked ass resting over his abs and hips, the tip of his hard member barely touching him but making him wiggle his ass to feel more of it. “Now, babe, keep your hands up here. No touching until I tell otherwise.”

 

“Keith--” His name is more a whine than a word.

 

The calloused fingers of Keith’s hands had left the warm ones of Shiro’s, tracing a straight line over the hard muscles on his way down. Goosebumps follow his fingers, and he enjoys a tad too much the little tremors taking hold of Shiro’s arms when he fights the urge to touch and disobey. “Don’t worry, Shiro. I’ll take care of you, as I ever did.”

 

His hands had reached the curve of his shoulders, fingers splashed against the collarbones, and through them, he can sense more than hear Shiro’s sigh. “I know you will, Keith, I’m not sure if I will survive it.”

 

“But I know you can. Besides, it’s time for some payback.”

 

His mouth is already latching against Shiro’s chest, tongue painting tiny hearts on it and making him smile. “I don’t remember having teased you this much on the training room.”

 

“Babe…” The pet name makes Shiro smirk, but the hard bite against his pec pulls off a growl from him. “I’m not talking about the training room.” Keith keeps moving lower and lower, kissing every scar he can find, sucking love bites on Shiro’s abs, nipping the soft curve of his tummy, nuzzling his belly button. He stops there, his mouth teasingly close to where Shiro wants him. “You’ve been teasing me since I discovered what sex was about. You seem to not know how damn sexy you look with the Garrison uniform, Shirogane. Or how hard was for me to spar with you, to notice all these muscles under my fingers, to have a tease of that warm skin, the flavour of your sweat? Do you remember that night when my hoverbike stopped working on the desert and you had to bring me back in yours? Damn, I wanked myself dry for a week just remembering the way my body melted against yours, how well my chest fit against your back, my cock pressed against your ass in a way I knew you must notice but my younger self didn’t worry about.” 

 

A muttered _‘fuck’_ is the only think Shiro can put in words, and Keith takes it as a little victory. His fingers fumble with the closing of Shiro’s belt, the metallic sounds of it opening filling the silence before he speaks again. “And when I rescued you from the Garrison’s claws? Gosh, having you sleeping in my bed stripped to your tight clothes has been a torture. I wanted to touch you everywhere, suck you everywhere.” His deft fingers unzip his trousers easily, hands sliding back to pull them down. “And that first time I saw you with the Black paladin armour? Fuck, I feared to faint from pure lust. Your damn sexy body in the perfect display, the confident smirk you always carry around when you believe to be doing the right thing. Seriously, I would have let you fuck me silly against the controls of the Castle.”

 

“That-- can be arranged.” 

 

Shiro’s breathless voice makes Keith smirk while following the trail of hair down Shiro’s navel. “You are too sexy for your own sake, Shiro. And the worst thing is that you didn’t know it! You keep moving around like the most perfect thing the universe has ever created, with your humble attitude and your will to help and do good, when I’m the sick boy who wants you to wreck his armour and clothes and take me against whatever surface you find appealing. Not fair, Takashi, not fair at all.”

 

This time a deep growl is his answer, with Shiro’s legs pressing him where his hands can’t touch. “Said the pot to the kettle.”

 

Keith, who was in the mood to play after so many hours of dark thoughts, just pushes himself higher, letting one of his hands playing casually with the hem of Shiro’s underwear. “Care to develop?”

 

The Black paladin, who has never run away from a challenge, just smirks at him as surely as he can when the lust is turning his brain into a puddle of desire. “Gladly. How do you think I felt every time I pinned you against the mats while we sparred? Even when I was still with Adam, you pushed yourself into my dreams every other night. And I felt awful every time I woke up with a hard-on thanks to you and that sinful body of yours. Damn, even your scent turned me on. I used to not wash my training clothes those days, only to come back home to your scent in my room.”

 

Cold air touching the head of Shiro’s cock makes him mewl. Keith has used the silence after his little speech to lower the waist of his underwear until the tip of his hard member peeks out, an engorged shiny head showing timidly, the tiny droplets of pre-cum wetting it. “Kinky. I like it. And don’t worry. By the time I finish with you, my scent will cover every single inch of your body, including your insides, if you let me.” The breathless _‘yes’_ makes Keith’s mouth water at the prospect of everything he wants to do with the desirable and willing body under him. But for now, he has something to worship. 

 

Lowering his upper body, he plants a sweet kiss on the tip of Shiro’s cock. The moistness of it clinging to his lips, and for a moment he needs to stop, resting his forehead on Shiro’s hips before letting his tongue lick it off from his lips and moaning when the tasty flavour fills his senses. “Fuck, Shiro. Even your flavour is perfect.” And then Keith let go, his most depraved and contained desires taking control. His mouth surrounds the tip of the offered cock and sucks it in, cheeks hollowing while he flattens his tongue against the tip, enjoying the way the pre-cum pushes against it. Shiro’s clothes are on his way now, and he is not in the mood to take them slowly. No, not by far. He needs to swallow him whole, wants to gag around it, to feel him filling every corner of his mouth and throat. “Clothes off, now, before I cut them down.”

 

He has pushed himself up and is sliding down the bed to kneel beside it, already reaching for his knife. Shiro chuckles at the view. “Impatient, are we?” But he has already bent a leg to work on his boot, while Keith works on the other. Thirty seconds later, his trousers are laying on the floor beside Keith’s. 

 

Keith pulls his legs to the edge of the bed, forcing him to twist his hips until his feet touch the cold floor. The Red paladin finds a new home between Shiro’s legs, hands sliding under the material of his underwear. “Impatient is not the word I would use, babe. Now--” His fingers find the hem of the boxers, grasping it with force while he forces them down, enjoying the sounds of tearing he is producing, and the way Shiro’s eyes open in surprise while he moans. He has ever known Shiro loved his strength, and now more than ever he will use it to his own advantage. The underwear is ruined by the time it reaches Shiro’s knees, and the Black paladin is a shimmering mess, lewdly sounds escaping from his open mouth while he looks at Keith with a hunger that hasn’t been there before. Before the ruined garment can touch the floor, Keith is pushing back Shiro until he is laying on the bed, his cock bouncing against his abs. The younger man didn’t lose a single second, falling onto him with the force of a hundred supernovas. In a single move, he captures Shiro’s cock before swallowing him almost to the hilt. The loud moan he elicits on Shiro almost making him forget to breathe. How many nights has he dreamed to hear that sound? And now here he is, not just hearing it, but being the reason for it. 

 

Shiro’s back arches against the bed, one of his legs bending over it to give Keith more space. He has never felt this wrecked before. That mouth is heavenly perfect. His tongue wraps around the head in all the correct ways, the pressure of his teeth against the bundle of nerves soul breaking. And the little sounds he is making around him, how he is forcing himself to take him deeper and deeper with every bob of his head… Shiro knows he will die a happy man if he has to go right now. He tries to talk, but his words sound broken even for him. “Baby-- you are killing me.”

 

Keith moans when he hears the desperation on Shiro’s words, but he hasn’t had enough of him yet. With a last bob of his head, he takes him whole, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat and making him gag harder than before. The thick spit is pooling in his mouth, just as he wanted. He pulls back slowly, letting the wet and warm liquid drip over the hardened length while he moves. When Keith is sitting over his heels, he waits until Shiro focuses his glassy eyes on him again. A hand keeps the cock straight while the other finds a new home inside Keith’s mouth, his own tongue lavishing the digits and covering them with a layer of spit. Shiro has raised himself on his elbows and is looking at him open-mouthed and with desire written clearly over his features. When Keith pulls off his fingers from his mouth, saliva dripped from them down his hand, “Time to get you nice and ready.”

 

“Yes!”

 

A chuckle vibrates through Shiro’s cock when Keith closes his mouth around the base, licking his own spit. “Next time, when I can get you clean and ready for me, I’m gonna eat your ass until you can’t breathe.”

 

Shiro is fighting hard to keep breathing now even if Keith is not even touching him yet. “Fuck. Where have you been hiding that dirty mouth?”

 

“Which one? That one?” He sucks the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth while his fingers find the pucker of his ass, teasing it with slow circles. “Or maybe the one that tells you how much I dreamed of you bent over your hoverbike while I eat that beautiful ass until your legs can’t support you anymore, and then I would push you higher and fuck you with my tongue until you beg for my cock?”

 

Shiro has raised both legs over the edge of the bed, giving Keith full access to his hole in an attempt of prompting him to work faster. “Both, you damn teaser. Stop filling my mind with your kinky imaginary and fuck me silly!”

 

“Aye aye, sir.” Keith’s giggle breaks into a moan when his finger breaches the ring of muscles, making Shiro groan and arch his back again. He has just entered him to the first knuckle of his middle finger, and the Black paladin is a mess, shivering under his touch and letting go broken sounds with every exhalation. “Fuck, Shiro. So tight for me-- can’t wait to be buried balls deep inside this heat.” When a hot growl is the only thing he can extract from Shiro, he keeps going, pushing the finger deeper and deeper, the hot cave of muscles clenching around him, almost sucking him inside. Keith moans Shiro’s name before going down on him again, hot lips surrounding the head of his cock, tongue tracing the edge of it and taking special care to tease the bundle of nerves under it. The distraction lets him add a second finger with no discomfort for Shiro, who only shudders like a leaf with every swipe of his tongue. 

 

Shiro tries to be patient while Keith keeps working him open for several minutes, letting him get used to the intrusion, enjoying the way his muscles loosen around his fingers. “Keith, please--”

 

“You’re not ready yet, love.” 

 

Shiro pulls him closer with his leg, forcing the fingers deeper inside himself and moaning so loud it was almost a yell. “Then make me! This century if possible.”

 

“Remember, patience yi--”

 

The same foot that has pulled him closer pushes him away, making Keith lose his position and fall on his ass. “Don’t you dare to finish that sentence, little brat. Stop the teasing and fuck me already!”

 

“Eager, are we?” When Shiro throws him a pillow he has to laugh. Both are on the edge of too much but not enough, and his own body is telling him to stop the teasing and move to the funniest part of the night. “Fine, fine. You win. But it will be messy, let's move our little party to the bathroom.” Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He was on his feet the next heartbeat, pulling Keith from the ground with enough force to make the shorter man clash against him. Keith uses the movement to wrap his arms and legs around Shiro’s body, clinging at him like a koala and making him laugh against his hair. “The floor is cold, you know.” A soft happy humming is Shiro’s only answer.

 

A hissing sound welcomes them into the adjoining bathroom, the hydraulic doors opening when they move closer and closing behind them once they enter the room. Shiro rests Keith into the counter before using the controls to heat the water of the shower. Keith has let him work, enjoying the show from his privileged seat, watching the way the muscles of his back tensed when he moved to turn on the tap of the shower, how he readied the towels on the hangers near it… It was a _‘Shiro thing'_ , it has always been. Being prepared and thoughtful under any circumstance. 

 

“Water’s ready.”

 

With a jump, Keith leaves his nest over the counter and joins him at the shower, wrapping his arms around him from behind and smiling against his shoulder blades when Shiro gasp at the feeling of his naked body pressing on his back. “Get inside.” Shiro takes the last step and they enter the narrow shower together. Hot water falls over them like a soft rain, plastering their bangs over their faces for a moment before both pull their own hairs back. Taking care of not being forceful to avoid any slip, Keith turns Shiro to face him, pulling him down for a messy kiss, their tongues drinking the flavour of the other mixed with the warm water. 

 

A push of strong hands against hard pecs move Shiro back, the cold tiles making him hiss when his body touches the wall. Keith is facing the little shelf on the corner that stores the soaps and oils Coran has given them. After some rummaging, he finds what he has been looking for. One bottle contains an oil that turns into soap once you add water. With the flask in hand, he closes the distance to Shiro again. “We need to look up for supplies when we have the chance.” He makes him turn, and press himself against him. “Because you know, all that kinky things I’ve been talking about, I really want to do them. My ass needs to be destroyed on the pit of your lion, my Black Paladin.”

 

“Shit, Keith!” When the younger man gives him a soft slap on his ass, Shiro looks over his shoulder with a raised brow. “Just for your info, next time you will be the one begging for  cock.”

 

Keith is squeezing a generous amount of the oil into his fingers, forcing the bottle into Shiro’s before using both hands to open his ass cheeks and take a good look to the hole where he will bury himself soon enough. “I’m sure of it, babe.” His oiled fingers find the entrance with ease, slipping inside with no trouble, thanks to the previous preparation and the new lubricant covering them. He moves them in and out at a quicker pace than before, enjoying the little groans Shiro is making against the tiles. “Gonna add another one, are you ready?” The older man didn’t even try to answer him, just pushes back his ass while whining loudly. And so he does it. Another oiled finger enters Shiro’s ass, the stretch must be painful but Shiro just moans and pushes back harder, forcing the movement of Keith’s fingers until he is buried to the third knuckles. “Fuck--” Keith leans his head on Shiro’s back, biting it while he works his fingers harder inside him, adding a twist now and then and feeling the muscles loosen around him. “So eager to take my cock. Do you think you are ready?”

 

Shiro keeps pushing back, answering every single movement of Keith’s hand, his Galran arm keeping him upright. “I’ve been ready since our first kiss.”

 

Stealing the bottle from Shiro’s hand, Keith pulls off his fingers, smiling at the little mewl the emptiness elicits on Shiro. “Don’t worry, babe. Our dreams are about to become true.” He gives his cock a few pumps before letting the oil drip over it before letting more of it fall down the crack of Shiro’s ass, pooling over the loosened hole. The thud of the bottle falling to the floor breaks the monotony of the stream of water and the ragged breaths of Shiro. When he tries to find the perfect position, Keith has to curse his short height again: Shiro’s ass too high for him as they are. “Shit, didn’t thought about how damn big you are. Can you try to lower your hips for me?”

 

“Can do something better.” The words are still echoing into the closed room when Shiro’s ass pushes Keith back until he is under the water spray, getting his hair over his eyes one more time. When he pulls it back, Shiro is sitting on the counter, legs open in clear invitation. Keith growls at the sight, hitting the water controls harder than necessary before picking up the bottle from the ground and stepping outside the shower, leaving a new trail of water drops following the one left by Shiro. 

 

The short distance between them only adds to the fire already burning inside Keith’s body. Shiro lying there for the taking is like a wet dream come true, too perfect to be real, but for once he didn’t want to question his own luck, deciding instead to grab it with both hands. He puts the bottle beside Shiro, standing between his legs and using his clean hand to pull Shiro’s head to him, sealing their lips in a searing kiss. The same moment his tongue enters Shiro’s mouth, the head of his cock finds the desired destination, the oiled skin making it difficult until a strong metallic hand guides it home. And home he finds. 

 

Both moan into the kiss the moment the head of Keith’s cock enters Shiro. He is only half way inside and he already can feel himself moving closer and closer to his peak. The hotness, the tightness, the way Shiro trembles around him, is too much for him. But he wills himself to keep going, pushing inside slowly and using every trick he knows to keep the orgasm at bay. Once he is fully sheathed, he stops moving, first to let Shiro get used to his girth and not less important to cold himself and stay away from the orgasm building up in his balls.

 

Shiro has stopped moving too, focused instead on keeping the air flowing in and out of his lungs while every nerve of his body is on fire. The way Keith fills him to corners he has never been touched is undoing him. And how the Red paladin is breathing him in, planting soft kisses into the skin of his neck, muttering dirty praises on his ear… Never in his life has he felt that complete, that full of love than now… Shiro blushes even harder when his dirty mind tells him _‘and full of cock, too’_. Everything burns. His skin, his breath, the ghost caresses of his long hair. Not even the cold and hard material of the counter can make the moment less perfect. Wanting more of him, Shiro wraps his legs around Keith’s hips, changing the angle and making them groan when the hard rock member inside him moves with him. Shiro keeps himself upright with the help of his Galran arm, the left one free to roam over the expanse of Keith’s back, and so he does it, scratching the skin between his shoulder blades until Keith is hissing into his ear. Shiro keeps moving up his hand until his fingers can bury themselves into the wet hair of his nape, clutching it in a strong grasp and guiding the head back. Keith goes willingly, and when Shiro can see the feral gaze on his eyes… His knees turn into jelly when he locks his eyes with those dark pools of passion and lust. “Keith--”

 

The Red paladin didn’t need another word. He closes the distance to Shiro’s mouth and conquers it, in all the possible meanings. His lips envelop the soft and plump ones of Shiro, sucking them into his mouth, tongue tracing the lower lip and tasting it like the tastiest lollipop he has ever had. And then that same tongue pierces the hotness of his cave, the muscle moving around Shiro’s one until the older man is moaning into the kiss. But Keith hasn’t had enough yet. With the tip of his tongue, he follows the back of Shiro’s teeth before pressing it against the roof of his mouth, the soft palate giving up under the onslaught, extracting more little moans from Shiro. And if Keith’s groin wasn’t so invested in what they are doing, he will keep doing it for as long as the older man left him. But soon the need is too big, the way Shiro’s walls tremble with every moan making Keith resolve crumble. Capturing Shiro’s tongue one last time, he sucks it inside his mouth, pulling off slowly and letting it slip from his lips, leaving a breathless Shiro on its wake. “Definitely much, much better than my dreams.”

 

The ragged voice leaving Shiro’s mouth sounds strange even for him. “Absolutely. But you know something that will make it better?”

 

“Oh, I have an idea.” They are smirking to one another before Keith pulls back, making their mouths form beautiful _‘O's_  when the sensation of it reaches their brains. It is strange, feeling this connection to one another, but is just another stage of a growing relationship that has been brewing for years. Now they are one being, at last, connected in the more intimate way possible. And Gods be damned if this wasn’t the most perfect sensation in the entire universe. Shiro’s hot walls are hugging Keith’s cock with an unbelievable pressure, sucking him in when he pulls off, and when he pushes back inside, they twitch and tremble with the rest of Shiro’s body. The sound of their lovemaking is echoing inside the closed bathroom: their ragged breaths, the little moans and groans, even the occasional squishy sounds of the oiled hole… everything is perfect and in place and part of the more beautiful song ever written. 

 

Keith is trying very hard to keep a slow pace, wanting this moment to last forever, but Shiro is restless, twisting his hips as much as he can, trying to take him deeper, head falling back while he moans his pleasure to the ceiling. And when the Black paladin mumbles something that resembles his name, Keith loses it. He grabs Shiro’s hips with both hands, angling him where he wants him and taking a break in his onslaught. “Take a hold, love. You are in for a ride.”

 

“Yes!” Shiro’s arms wrap themselves around Keith’s neck the next second, ankles crossing on his lower back while he pulls him closer.

 

And with his passionate approval still resounding in the tiles, Keith goes almost all the way out, just to pump inside harder than ever, repeating the motion, again and again, quickening the pace until the sound of the flesh smashing flesh mixes with the lewdly sounds they are producing. “Fuck!” Keith can feel his end approaching at high speed, the tightness of his balls growing with every thrust. But he can’t finish first, he will not finish first. “Lay back, love.” Shiro lets go of Keith’s neck with reluctance, but every inch he moves back makes the cock inside him press harder and harder against his secret spot. Even with Keith keeping himself still while Shiro moves, the Black paladin moans with every twitch of the cock inside of him,

 

When his back rests against the mirror on the wall, Keith secures his grip on the strong hips leaning on the counter, keeping them in place as much as he can, and then resumes his motion. Every push inside the hotness of Shiro’s body elicits a deep moan on the older man, making Keith smirk. The show will be burned in his mind for the rest of his life. Strong muscles still wet from the shower trembling with every thrust. Shiro’s face contorted in pleasure, mouth open while the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard slide through his lips. Grey eyes turned almost black with lust, wet and shiny from the effort of keeping himself in one piece. It was too much. He has known Shiro will be his undoing since he dared to kiss him. “Come for me, love. Let me feel you falling apart around me.”

 

Those words said in that sultry voice broken by the effort of keeping the pace, seems to destroy Shiro’s control. The mix of sensations pushes him over the edge with the force of an explosion. The hard cock piercing him, pressing his sweet spot with every twist of his hips, the scent and flavour of Keith filling his senses, his voice echoing in his brain… That was his end. With as much force as his wrecked throat left him, he yells Keith’s name to the skies, his body pulsing with every letter of the word, back arching as much as he can on that position. He was so lost in the inner sensations that he almost didn’t notice the twitch on his own cock when he unloads his cum over the expanse of his chest and abs. 

 

In the middle of the assault to Shiro’s senses, Keith’s pace stutter, hips moving unrhythmically until he buries himself deeper if possible, his upper body falling forward to cover Shiro’s while he whispers his name like a prayer. Shiro’s mind goes blank when the sensation of the warmth cum filling him with every little jump of Keith’s cock.

 

After several seconds, Keith raises himself from Shiro’s body and wraps his arms around Shiro’s chest, pulling him upright. The little display of force surprises both men after the soul breaking orgasm. Keith takes a step back, then another, and another, until his back is resting against the opposite wall. He slides down, helping Shiro to kneel around his hips and the Black paladin leans their forehead together, their breaths mixing between them. Both are sporting the silliest smile one can find on this side of the galaxy.

 

Time passes by while their hearts try to recover a normal rhythm. They didn’t know how long they have been there, laying on the cold floor with their bodies still connected and cum cooling on Shiro’s chest and dripping from his ass. The Black paladin is the first one to recover even if his voice sounds sultrier than usual. “Wow.”

 

Keith has to laugh. The stoic warrior is out of words, just like himself, because trying to describe what has just happened will require a full book of poetry, and he has never been good with his words, just with his actions. And so he acts. With both hands, he cups the beloved face before pulling Shiro to the sweetest kiss he has ever had. Lips ghosting over his and tracing the form of his mouth, smiling with him when the grin grows bigger on Shiro’s face. “Yeah. I would not have described it better.”

 

“My favourite brat is back.”

 

Keith shrugs nonchalantly, making the grin on Shiro’s face go to new heights. “I’m your only brat. Now let's get ourselves clean and get some rest.”

 

Shiro kisses him again, the smirk never leaving his lips. “A shower sounds pretty nice after all this workout. Happy to train with you anytime, Red paladin.”

 

Keith is laughing when he helps Shiro into his feet, the little hiss from when his soft cock slips out of the hot cave it has been buried into mixing with it. “My pleasure, Black paladin. Now get that sorry ass into the shower and let me take care of you.”

 

“Oh, please. Not again. I’m going to have serious problems to sit straight on Black tomorrow.”

 

Keith is pushing him inside the narrow shower, their laughter echoing inside. “A little memento for the battle. Just giving you another reason to fight, babe.”

 

Shiro has wrapped himself around Keith before the first drop of water falls over them. “I have you tattooed inside my heart, Keith. But you are right, now we have another reason to fight and come back in one piece.” The sweet kiss they share covers all the words neither of them is ready to say aloud. 

 

Just another fight and they will be free to enjoy their relationship to the max and find the way to say aloud the words that burn on the tip of their tongues. Meanwhile, the muscles dancing inside Shiro’s mouth do all the talk they need, the silent _‘I love you’_ sounding loud in their brains. Tomorrow will be the first day of their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
